


欲壑难填

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [13]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 他让这次做爱清新又诱人。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Series: 限时搞竞 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 3





	欲壑难填

的确是很久没见了。  
上海的天气都从空调制热进入了制冷的季节，楼下此起彼伏的猫叫也消了声息。即便两个月前就恢复了通勤，人们出门的次数比起以前还是少了很多。想恢复成以前的生活还需要很长一段时间，不过至少可以自由行动。  
假期呆在房间里的时间被迫延长，不忙的时候就会胡思乱想。思绪乱成一团，想到一出是一出。记忆中最糟糕的是08年，非典那会儿还没到记事的年纪。微博上又转起了非典抗疫的纪录片，高天亮抽空看了一遍，看到一半回想起来十年祭时他写过一篇观后感作业，东拼西凑写了六百字应付差事，没想到初中的作业现在倒真的感同身受了。  
感同身受的还有另外一件事——他也到了能够回忆过去的年龄。  
他的回忆不会像电影倒带那般汹涌，而是零散的，偶尔会突然冒出过去的一个片段，很莫名地，一闪而过。有时想起上学时的事，会不由得发出“原来已经过去这么久了”的感叹。  
回忆过去常常被认作是衰老的一种表现。上了年纪的人喜欢回忆过去，因为他们的自知时日无多，所以在有限的生命尽可能地去追忆曾经拥有过的宝贵时光。还有一种人喜欢回忆，这种人喜欢闭着眼走路，不向前看，仅有的一点灵气被岁月蹉跎，在黑暗中日渐平庸，永远也发现不了只剩自己在原地打转。  
他对回忆过去谈不上喜欢或是讨厌，也不是没什么感觉。有些记忆是值得珍藏的，有些则是教训和苦痛，还有一些尴尬搞笑的场合，剩下的都模糊不清了。总是困在过去无趣又乏味，比起回忆他更喜欢想象一些不会发生的事，但也只是一两个念头。  
比如说他想见他了。  
习惯分别后想起过去住在一起的日子也会恍惚。时间线逐渐被拉长，明明是离现在更近的事，在记忆中被压缩成了更遥远的一点。但遥远的事在脑海里比昨天还要清晰，闭上眼睛甚至能够听到卓定嘟嘟囔囔地朝他撒娇，感觉到挤在一起时对方的体温。  
是合适的温度。  
他又想起卓定那台用到卡机的小米6，一直用到二十岁生日，回他消息都卡，一句话发过来要三分钟，聊天窗口每两条就蹦一个时间，能把人气个半死。让他换又舍不得，光这些年聊天记录都备份不过来。高天亮一想也是，记忆也需要一个载体，比回忆过去更可怕的是遗忘。  
时隔三分钟卓定的消息终于成功抵达他的手机。三分钟前他说“万事俱备，就差你了”，卓定回复：“go”。

真的太久了。  
他们并排走在路上，挨得很近，肩膀和手臂都碰到一起。下午的阳光晒得很，走不了多久两人都冒了汗。高天亮的手背蹭到卓定的手，一下，两下，然后是食指勾到卓定的手指，挂一下就松开。卓定任他动作，在高天亮又一次勾到他的手指时曲起指节，握住他的手。  
“热死啦！”高天亮说着又握紧了一些。  
“热你还要出来，在基地吹空调不好吗？”  
“空调吹多了会头疼。”高天亮理直气壮，全然忘记自己上一句还在吐槽外边的气温。  
像这样走得很近也变得困难。虽然并非必要，但他们的生活也有很大一部分被镜头记录下。保持距离能够省下不少事端，但这并非良策。  
在此刻他们牵着手走在大街上，帽子和口罩下只是两个普通人，在难得的假期里和普通人一样约会。即便太阳辣得要死，也不肯放手。  
他们在开着冷风的房间里拥抱。当肢体交缠在一起时，高天亮终于意识到拥抱确确实实是很久之前的事。发丝里残留的香波味、比空气略高的体温、咕咕哝哝含混不清的话语……虽然卓定早就换了新的洗发液，嘟囔的是“好热啊你快放开我”，但高天亮还是恍惚了一瞬。高天亮的下巴抵在卓定肩头，双手穿过他的腋下，在卓定的背后收拢。卓定抱着很硌手，过了这么久也没长肉。他被卓定的锁骨硌得有点疼，又不愿松手。  
他们太久没有拥抱过对方了，只是静静的拥抱，胸膛贴着胸膛，感受他另一侧的心跳。他们不是安静的人，但在此刻两人都是安静的。拥抱的时间是一朵花绽放的时间，在分别的日子里播撒的种子安静地沉睡，在触碰到彼此的那一瞬破土而出。他们的身上开出了花，星罗棋布，一直从心谷开了满屋。  
室内的温度又开始上升，他们都知道这与外界无关。他们一边接吻，一边跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。这时他们才找回彼此熟悉的气息，在呼吸交换的缝隙间。卓定不太会接吻，总是会磕到牙齿，碰疼了也舍不得松开。其实高天亮的吻技也烂得很，但胜在气势，还有比卓定多看的几部教学片。这不能怪他没有长进，毕竟练习对象不在身旁，再怎么万事俱备也只能纸上谈兵。他们吻到快要喘不过气，终于抵着额头松开对方，躺在床上找回自己的呼吸。  
卓定穿的T恤领口很宽松，大半截锁骨都露在外面。高天亮手欠，顺着凹槽的方向来回摩挲，摸得卓定的皮肤都泛红发烫，带了一点角质磨损的刺痛。卓定拍开高天亮的手，把领口整好：“摸你自己的去。”  
“这都不给摸？太抠门了。”高天亮翻了个身把卓定压在身下，低头去吻他的锁骨。卓定嫌他压得难受，抬手想把高天亮推下去，软绵绵地推了几下还是选择了屈从。高天亮被卓定的骨头硌得很不舒服，但还是没有停下自己的动作。他把卓定的T恤掀起一个角，露出半截腰。高天亮上手捏了一下，什么都没捏起来。  
“你也太瘦了，每天不好好吃饭。”  
“每天半夜叫外卖的人没资格说我。”  
卓定打定主意要装鸵鸟装到时间尽头，把一只手臂横在眼前，挡住高天亮的视线，也阻隔了自己不知该瞟向哪里的目光；闲着的那只手还要把高天亮撩起来的衣摆拉下去，在碰到高天亮没从他的腰际收回的手时又触电般往回收了收。高天亮把他的手拉回来，手指插进卓定的指缝间，另一只手去脱卓定的衣服。卓定闭着眼任由高天亮摆布，最后T恤缠在了两人紧握的手上。卓定被衣服裹得难受，摇晃胳膊让高天亮把手松开，但高天亮毫无反应。他们的手心生出了汗，把两人的手黏在一起。卓定没有得到高天亮的反馈，只好偷偷睁眼去看他。高天亮就跪在他旁边，另一只手撑着床，注视着他。卓定面子薄，发现高天亮一直在看他后就又捂住了脸：“哎呀，你别看我了。”  
“那你让我看谁啊？”高天亮晃了晃两人缠在一起的手，“人都给你拴着了，你还想让我看谁啊？”  
卓定哪会还嘴，好听的不好听的都让高天亮说了，在理的永远是他。“你看你看，唉你想怎么看就怎么看……”  
“别放弃啊k皇，你不想让我看那我就不看了。”高天亮说着闭上眼睛，“你别动，让我试试闭着眼能不能看见你。”  
高天亮在他面前闭上眼。高天亮从分开的地方开始，手指滑出卓定的指缝，两个人缠在一起的手终于松开，衣服掉在一边。他的手挣开了束缚，得以向上移动，轻松地圈住卓定的手腕。卓定的小臂上也没什么肉，高天亮手指虚握的环一路向上，一点一点摩到卓定的手肘。他的动作很轻柔，像羽毛扫过皮肤，搔得卓定手臂发痒，心里也痒。他的眼前浮现出旖旎的幻想：他被高天亮压着亲吻，温热的鼻息扑在他裸露的身体上，绯色从胸口爬到脖颈，沿路是一连串的吻。他很享受这样的亲吻，虽然没有交换呼吸，但他的每一寸肌肤都感受得到高天亮的每一次吐息。  
“神，你在想什么啊。”高天亮哧哧地笑。卓定大脑一片混沌，好半天才反应过来高天亮确实在对他说话。他本就为自己的幻想而羞耻，高天亮的调侃让他恨不得打个洞躲起来——他的性器不知何时顶在了高天亮的腿侧。  
“哎呀，你别笑！”卓定也不管高天亮到底有没有在看他、有没有注意到他的糗样，摆脱高天亮的触碰，双手捂住了脸。高天亮眯着，眼看到卓定害羞的样笑得更欢，边笑边把他的神刨出来：“别害羞啊神，一回生两回熟，你这样搞得我也很紧张。”  
“紧张那你就别做了……”卓定的声音模糊不清，但不影响高天亮理解他的意思。  
“你是在质疑我的能力吗？”高天亮说着用手去碰卓定半硬的性器。卓定浑身没劲，也不反抗高天亮的行为，任由他摆布。  
“你好烦啊小天……”  
高天亮又凑上去亲吻卓定的嘴唇，顺势把人压倒在床上。卓定的双手穿过高天亮腋下拥抱他，梗着脖子回应高天亮的吻。卓定这个时候开了窍，无师自通般抬起一条腿去蹭高天亮的腰。高天亮被他蹭得身体一震，不小心咬到自己的口腔内壁，爆出一句轻骂：“我操……”  
高天亮询问他要不要换个姿势，卓定却铁了心当鸵鸟，抱着高天亮不撒手。高天亮咬他耳朵：“害羞的话不要捂脸，抱紧我。”  
他们紧紧拥抱着彼此。卓定的双腿盘在高天亮腰间，下巴抵在他的肩头。高天亮进入的动作很缓慢。卓定环着他的手臂在他背后逐渐收紧，但是没有出声打断高天亮。完全插入后高天亮偏头去找卓定的嘴，和他交换亲吻。  
高天亮轻浅地抽动起来，保证卓定不会难受。卓定在做爱的时候也很乖，把头埋在高天亮的颈窝里，鼻息把他的皮肤都打湿了。在快要释放的瞬间卓定张嘴咬上高天亮的肩膀。高天亮肩胛骨上没什么肉，硬梆梆的骨头硌得他牙疼，牙尖磨了半天终于留下一个一时半会儿消不下去的印。  
“好吃吗，小狗。”高天亮刮了下卓定的鼻头，把用过的安全套打个结丢进垃圾桶里。  
卓定不知道想到了什么，脸羞得通红。他静了一会儿，又蹭到高天亮旁边，说：“喜欢抱着。”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢抱着和你做。”卓定抱着腿坐在高天亮身边，“感觉会更近一点。”  
高天亮哑然。他注意到卓定的唇瓣微微发肿，那是刚刚被他亲肿的。  
是足够亲密才能到达的距离。  
“……也会一直是关系更好的那一个。”卓定补充道。  
“很喜欢卓定的一句话。”高天亮说。  
“哪句？”  
“喜欢小天。”


End file.
